l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Seppun Toshiken
Seppun Toshiken or Kakita Toshiken was the illegitimate son of Kakita Toshimoko and brother of Kakita Ichiro. Toshiken killed Ichiro in a duel when he discovered his brother's plot to kill their father. After killing Ichiro he adopted his son, Kakita Noritoshi. Early Years Birth When in 1110 a yojimbo's daughter, Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 109 Seppun Jifuhime, gave birth to Toshiken, she had sent a secret letter with an artisan named Doji Teioko to inform the father, Kakita Toshimoko, of his son. A Son of the House, by Ree Soesbee Jifuhime was sent to a monastery, and her son was given to others of the family to raise. He only knew the name of his father many years later, when his mother was in her deathbed. Imperial Histories, p. 211 Training Toshiken quickly learned he was considered a shame because of the circumstances of his birth. During his training in the Seppun dojo he focused on the art of iaijutsu, becoming a feared duelist who never was worried again to hear ill of his mother. He was appointed in the Imperial Guard of Otosan Uchi and the Imperial Legion. His father's son In 1124 Toshiken passed his gempukku and one year later he had already won three duels. Toshimoko had chosen to deny any knowledge of the boy because he felt that he had failed so greatly in raising his first son, Kakita Ichiro, that to meddle in Toshiken's life would only make matters worse. Toshimoko had watched Toshiken from afar and was quietly proud of the boy's progress. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 109-110 Half-Brother His half-brother Ichiro told Toshiken of how their father was shamed by his illegitimate son and how Toshimoko despised him. Toshiken was driven with the desire to surpass his father to prove his worthy. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 110 Family Toshiken was married to a woman who bore him two children, Seppun Ishiko and Seppun Sajiro. For the Throne, by Ree Soesbee He married later a second time to Seppun Kossori, and had a third child, Kakita Atoshi. Imperial Families, end of Hantei dynasty Toshiken decided to follow his father's destiny instead his mother's. Iaijutsu Duel (Spirit Wars flavor) Emerald Champion Toshiken was the first Emerald Champion to be appointed by an Emperor in 1132. He was a prodigy with the blade and Toturi I appointed him quickly Legend of the Five Rings RolePlaying: Third Edition, p. 22 as the third Imperial Edict after having been rescued from Morikage Toshi. Toshiken's disgust for the Crane Clan made itself quickly evident as many magistrates in Crane lands were quickly assigned to other areas. The Crane lands quickly fell into lawlessness and strife. Hidden Emperor, p. 27 Madness of Toturi His first duty was to be second in the seppuku of Takuan, Rulebook Story (Dark Journey Home), by Ree Soesbee who despised the Emerald Champion. It was Toturi's final insult against his former friend. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 His second duty was to slaughter the Imperial Court. Toturi threatened to kill Toshiken's children instead, but they had already been taken over by the Lying Darkness. When Toshiken reported to the Emperor his two sons were in Toturi's presence, and their faces faded away replaced by featured eggshells. Toshiken fled the Imperial Palace gathering any member of the Toturi's Army who believed his tale. Hidden Emperor, p. 29 Return of the True Champion After the return of his father in the Assault on Otosan Uchi, Toshiken and his brother Ichiro confronted his father. They were resentful of his failure as a father, neglecting them. Toshimoko admitted his guilty, but affirmed he had little choice but to fullfill his duties. Toshimoko asked his son's forgiveness. Masamune Katana (Fire and Shadow flavor) Hidden Emperor', p. 65 The Grey Crane said to Toshiken it was the one only chance to save the Empire, taking both of their swords. Goju was waiting beyond the Fields of the Dead, and he believed the Emerald Champion must face him. Ichiro drew a knife to kill his father, Return of the True Champion (Fire and Shadows flavor) but Toshiken cut his half-brother down. Brothers in Blood (Soul of the Empire flavor) Toshiken would rise Ichiro's son, Kakita Noritoshi. Imperial Histories, p. 212 Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness In the sixth of the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Toshiken met Hitomi and asked her how would die him. The Lady told Toshiken that he would die with honor, but first he would have to atone for his sins with the blood of his family. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness War against Shadow Shosuro killed several and Toshiken's blows fell like rain, but Shosuro only laughed, then cocked her head and vanished. Son of the Clan (Soul of the Empire flavor) In 1133 Toshiken marched to Volturnum alongside with the Empire armies to fight the Shadows. Clan Letter to the Toturi's Army #14 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) Late Years Weakened Toshiken eventually aged unnaturally quickly, losing the skill at arms that earned him his post. For several years, Toturi's youngest son, Hantei Naseru, had attended to most of the duties that Toshiken would have attended to his in his prime. Test of the Emerald Champion (Imperial Herald #17) Passing the Mantle In 1158 Emperor Toturi ordered his son Hantei Naseru to hold the Emerald Championship, despite Toshiken still being alive. Toturi thought Toshiken was finished as Emerald Champion, because of his debilitating illness.The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Toshiken was disgusted, and believed Naseru to be a manipulator. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Residence at Kyuden Kakita Near the end of his life he took Doji Reju as his yojimbo, and spent his final days in Kyuden Kakita, where many nobles came to attempt and aid his recovery. Toshiken called Yasuki Hachi to his presence, to told him something Hachi needed know before Toshiken died. Know the Truth (An Oni's Fury flavor) Toshiken repeatedly called him Daidoji Hachi when referring or speaking to the Emerald Champion, adding more doubts on Hachi's mind about his Yasuki lineage. Toshiken did not explain all he knew on this matter, but his final advice was that there was one other that Hachi could trust to finalize the Second Yasuki War in one stroke, Usagi Ozaki, the Hare Clan Champion. Complications, by Rich Wulf Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 37 Death One night, in 1160, he was killed by the blind duelist Megumi while she was possesed by Dairya. Reju would have been killed too had it not been for the timely arrival of Toshiken's son Kakita Atoshi, Toshiken's adopted son and Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi, and Toturi Miyako. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf See also * Seppun Toshiken/Meta External Links * Seppun Toshiken (Dark Journey Home) * Seppun Toshiken Exp (Fire and Shadows) * Seppun Toshiken Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) Kakita Toshiken Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Emerald Champions